Le dernier combat de la padawan
by Orwen
Summary: SPOILER ALERT ! Si vous n'avez pas regardé "Twilight of the Apprentice" ne surtout pas lire cette fanfic ! Voici ce qu'il se passe après qu'Ezra est quitté le temple Sith, lorsque Ahsoka se retrouve seule avec Vador.
**_Voici_** _ **le combat final entre Vador et Ahsoka. Les derniers échanges entre deux anciens partenaires et alliés.**_

* * *

 **Le dernier combat de la padawan**

« Ahsoka… »

Le cri était un mélange entre la voix de son ancien maître et de la machine qu'elle combattait. La togruta épuisée écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ses pensées franchirent ses lèvres : anakin…

Elle se retourna lentement pour voir l'homme ou plutôt la machine qu'elle affrontait. Son attaque précédente lui avait permis de stopper son ennemi. Ezra avait ainsi pu s'échapper. De plus, les sabres de l'ancienne padawan avaient touché le Sith en plein visage, détruisant ainsi une partie du masque qui le cachait.

Le cœur de l'ancienne padawan se serra de douleur quand elle reconnu la fameuse cicatrice de son maître.

Cependant quelque chose avait changé. « _Ses yeux_ ». Ils étaient devenus jaune et rouge de colère. _« Le côté obscur l'a totalement absorbé_ ». Elle se leva, prête à affronter son ennemi à nouveau.

Soudain en une fraction de seconde, elle revit leur séparation devant le temple Jedi. Pour la première fois, son maître s'était ouvert à sa padawan, alors que celui ne faisait jamais part de ses sentiments. Il lui avait conseillé voir supplié de ne pas quitter l'ordre. Mais la padawan savait que les véritables mots de son maître étaient : « ne me quitte pas ».

Un autre flash apparu. Elle revit alors le temple Jedi en flamme, remplit des cadavres de novices. « _Je ne peux le laisser en vie. Tout est de ma faute, si j'étais restée, jamais il n'aurai basculé du côté obscur »_

Avant d'attaquer elle se mit alors à parler :

\- Je ne vous quitterai pas…pas cette fois annonça Ahsoka.

Un cours silence ce fit entre les adversaires. Ahsoka cru voir passer un voile de regret dans l'œil de son ancien maître.

\- Tu vas donc mourir, dis une voix mélangée entre celle de son maitre et de la machine sith. Il déclencha alors son sabre laser.

\- Ahsoka ! hurla Ezra

Il se mit à courir dans sa direction, mais la togruta utilisa la Force pour l'empêcher de rentrer à nouveau dans le temple.

 _« Vie Ezra, et si j'échoue dans ce combat, ce sera à ton tour de te battre contre l'obscurité_ »

\- Nooon ! hurla le jeune padawan

Elle n'eu qu'une fraction de seconde pour rallumer ses sabres et parer le coup de son adversaire.

Le temple Sith ne tarderait pas bientôt à exploser. Ahsoka se savait impuissante face à son ancien maître. « _nous mourrons ensemble, et ainsi je vous sauverai de cette folie_ ». Elle pensa alors à la fille d'Anakin, Leia, sa filleule. Elle lui adressa une prière et continua le combat. Le temple s'effondrait autour d'eux. Cependant, malgré le bruit des éboulements, elle entendit le bruit du vaisseau qui s'éloignait. Elle sourit.

Vador la chargea à nouveau. Elle réussit à parer, mais les combats contre les inquisiteurs l'avait affaiblit, et plus Vador attaquait plus l'ancienne padawan avait du mal à parer. Cependant, elle voulait absolument le garder au sein du temple. Elle attaqua alors. Tout d'abord d'estoc, puis de taille. Elle essaya au mieux de faire perdre ces moyens à son ennemi, cependant même si celui-ci n'était plus Anakin, ses techniques de combat restaient les mêmes et ahsoka connaissait ses failles. Elle bondit alors à droite mais au dernier moment attaqua a gauche, Vador ne para qu'à la dernière seconde, et la lame chaude du laser toucha vers l'œil de la padawan. Elle hurla de douleur et s'éloigna du combat. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se mit à rire. Maitre et padawan étaient ainsi marqués de la même manière. « v _ous avez toujours eu un humour de hutt maitre_ » et elle se remit à charger.

Le temple gronda sous ses pieds, et lorsqu'elle s'éleva dans les airs pour attaquer, une bouffée d'air chaude mélangée à de l'énergie cosmique la fit se projeter trop loin. Malgré son entrainement, elle ne réussit pas à se stabiliser. Son ennemi en profita et plongea, prenant Ahsoka à dépourvu. Celle-ci n'eu pas le temps de parer l'attaque.

Soudain le temps s'arrêta, elle vit le temple explosé, mais elle ne senti pas la douleur de l'impact, ni la lumière éblouissante. La lame rouge et brûlante de son maître était plantée dans son torse, et elle sentait la chaleur se diffuser à travers elle.

Il interrompit l'alimentation de son sabre et la padawan se sentit tomber. Mais elle ne toucha pas le sol. En effet, son ennemi, son ancien maître et ami la pris dans ses bras et la protégea de l'explosion.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, tout n'était plus que cendre autour d'elle. Elle sentait la vie partir de son corps.

Elle sourit, elle avait réussit, Vador était mort dans l'explosion. Cependant, quelque chose remua vers elle. Non, Vador n'était pas mort. Elle sentait qu'il la tenait désespérément, soudain, il hurla.

\- Noooon !

Son cri de désespoir ranima l'espoir dans la padawan. Avant que ces yeux ne se fasse voiler par la mort, elle vit une larme perlée au coin de l'œil de son ancien maître.

\- Je suis là Anakin, je ne vous quitterai plus, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle tourna la tête et vit une apparition d'Anakin dans la Force.

\- Pardonne moi chipie, je ne voulais pas ça, lui parla le fantôme.

\- Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force, murmura-t-elle dans un dernier effort.

Elle adressa une dernière prière mentale à son ancien mentor

 ** _« Il y a encore du bon en lui Obiwan »_**

Et elle rejoignit la Force.

* * *

 _"Je ne le laisserai personne te faire du mal Ahsoka" - Anakin Skywalker, The Clones Wars_


End file.
